barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
BJ's Hats
'''BJ's Hats '''is a 18th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of Hats Off To BJ! the same day as "Snack Time'. Plot Keesha helps BJ a new hat now Robert and Stephen Jill, Curits, Hannah, Kim, Jeff and Danny join in with Kristen. Cast *Barney *BJ *Robert *Curits *Chip *Stephen *Jeff *Danny *Kim *Dennis *Keesha *Lauren *Jill *Hannah *Kristen *Emily *David *Amy *Sarah *Noah *Zach *Chris *Adi Song List #Barney Theme Song #What I Want to Be #Clean Up #A Silly Hat #That's Hats #When I Grow Up #Try and Try Again #Clean Up, Do Our Share #Johnny Works with One Hammer #Where Is My Hat #The Barney Bag #I Love You Trivia *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Curits wear the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from A Different Kind of Mystery. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a hairstyle. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. *Jill wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a little long hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a hairstyle. *Emily wear the same clothes from Round and Round We Go. And a pony tail. * * * * * * * When the Barney's say "Whoa! Hi everybody" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "All Mixed Up!" and "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Fun & Games". * When the Barney's say "Hi there!" the sound clip is taken from "Walk Around the Block with Barney". * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "It's Tradition!". * During "What I Want to Be", kids vocal was taken from "You Are Special". * During "Try and Try Again", Barney, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Let's Build Together". * During "I Love You", Jill, Hannah, , Danny, Kim, , Curits, BJ and Kristen are in Barney's right, while Robert, Chip, Keesha, , , , , , , Emily, Jeff and Stephen are on Barney's left. *Keesha is the fourth child to turn off the lights. * At the end of the Barney doll. * This group (Stephen, Keesha and Robert) also appeared in Barney's Night Before Christmas and Stick with Imagination. with Hannah. *This group (Kristen, Stephen, and Keesha) also appeared in Trading Places and Hidden Treasures. with Jeff and Curtis. *This group (Kristen, Robert, and Keesha) also appeared in Playing Harp and What a World We Share. with Maria, Hannah, Curits, Stephen, Kim, Tina, Jeff and Danny. *On September 4, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. the first one is daniel turns off the lights, the second one is Barney doll. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Snack Time!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Stick with Imagination!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Trading Places". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Beach Party". *The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "A Sunny, Snowy Day!". Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation